


Watcher In-Training

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like when you learn the monsters are real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher In-Training

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ever so much to my beta reader, Brightbear. I'd never have looked for the monsters if it weren't for you.

Mommy and Daddy sent me to stay with Uncle Aidan. He never makes anything up. Ever. He's teaching me about monsters. So monsters must be real.

I heard them under my bed. I tried to be brave but one crawled up under my blankets. I screamed and Uncle Aidan came running in, looking even scarier than a monster but then he grabbed me up off the bed and held me close so I felt safe. He tore the blankets off my bed but there weren't any monsters there. I said they'd run back under the bed but then I wished I hadn't because he said we had to check. I was scared to so Uncle Aidan put my lamp down on the floor. That way we could see them real good and they wouldn't be able to, he said “catch us without scares,” which meant we'd see them coming and Uncle Aidan could get them first.

We got down real low on the floor and I hid my eyes behind my hands. Uncle Aidan looked first and then he said it was safe for me to look. I peeked out from behind my fingers, ready to hide my eyes real quick in case the monsters saw me. It was empty under the bed. I said the light had scared them away but Uncle Aidan said there were no monsters anywhere in the house. He was real sure so I pretended to believe him.

But how could he know for sure? Monsters must be good at hiding. Lots of people don't even believe in them, not really and truly.

I didn't used to believe in them. It was a lot less scary.


End file.
